creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich kann es sehen
Ich weiß nicht, für wie lange, aber immer wenn ich selbstbewusst bin, habe ich die „Macht“ gehabt, zu sehen, wie Menschen sterben würden. Nicht wie ein Medium, falls du das denkst. Nein, nein, das, was ich sehe, ist weitaus schlimmer. Was mit mir geschieht, ist, dass ich Leute sehe, die eigentlich schon tot sind. Ich wusste, dass Mary durch einen Schuss der Schrotflinte sterben würde, jeden Tag sagte ich: „Hi…“ zu ihr, sie umarmte mich mit ihrer verbrannten, offenen Brust. Auch wenn sie furchtbar verletzt aussah, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck stets ruhig und gelassen. Sie lachte normal, sie redete normal. Tief im Inneren wollte ich immer schreien, der Welt berichten, wie sie sterben würden, was ich schreckliches sah. Warte, Doktor, du kannst nicht gehen, wir haben erst gerade angefangen, uns zu unterhalten! BITTE KOMMEN SIE ZURÜCK! ICH KANN SEHEN, WIE SIE STERBEN WERDEN!! BITTE! - Ende der ersten Sitzung. Oh, Doktor, Sie sind zurück. Es ist das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ein Seelenklempner mit mir schon zum zweiten Mal sprechen wird. - (…) Was, Sie wollen immer noch etwas über Mary erfahren? Okay, wie ich Ihnen schon zuvor erzählte, konnte ich sehen, wie sie normal lief, außer der Tatsache, naja, normale Leute haben in ihrer Brust kein Schrotflintenloch. - (…?) Naja, während dieser Zeit, war sie die einzige Person, die von meiner „Macht“ betroffen war. Der Rest war normal. Jedenfalls bis jetzt. - (…) Naja, eine Woche später wurde sie tot aufgefunden, und dann konnte ich es sehen. Ihre Brust war ausgehöhlt von einem Schrotflintenschuss. Man konnte hindurchblicken. Es war grauenhaft. - (…) Warte, Sie wollen schon wieder gehen? Nein, nein, bitte, ich werde Ihnen sagen, wie Sie sterben werden! - (…) Natürlich sind Sie daran interessiert! BITTE! Ich werde meinen Verstand verlieren, ehe ich nicht mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen habe! GEHEN SIE NICHT! - Ende der zweiten Sitzung. - (…) Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Doktor. Sie sind bereits den dritten Tag in Folge hier, und dann auch noch so früh. Was ist der Grund dafür? - (…) Sie sind an meine Macht interessiert? Nun, darüber gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich sehe einfach, wie Leute sterben werden. Nicht wann, nicht von wem, nur wie. - (…) Ja, anscheinend funktioniert es nun mit allen Personen. Zuerst war es nur Mary. Nachdem sie starb, passierte es. Es wurde stärker, oder so etwas in der Art. - (…?) Nachdem Mary starb, kam ein weiterer Mord. Mister Big-shoot-at-Basketball Clark lief in der Schule umher, mit seinem Kopf, der nur noch am leichten Faden von Sehnen und Haut hing. Es war grauenhaft. 2 Tage später wurde er auf dem Sportplatz tot vorgefunden, jemand hatte seine Hände an das Tor gebunden, so, dass er in der Luft hängen würde. Sein Kopf hing von seiner Schulter in derselben Art, wie ich Ihnen zuvor berichtete. - (…) Und dann kam Frederick, der ein Beil in seinem Kopf hatte. Jameson, the Dean, ertrank. Er schaute schon immer sehr blass aus und war immer etwas blau am Hals. Und sein Haar war immer nass. Ich hatte das nie verstanden, bis ich von seinem Tod erfuhr. - (…?) Die Dame vom Lebensmittelladen, ihr Gesicht war in Plastik gehüllt. Mein Vater… er-er sah grauenvoll aus. Zwei Messer im Rücken, ein Schuss rundheraus in sein rechtes Auge. Und sein Darm hing heraus. Seine Hände waren gebrochen, sein Fuß verdreht. - (…) Was meinen Sie damit, das sei es nun?! Sie haben mich gerade dazu gezwungen, meine grauenhaftesten Alpträume erneut zu durchleben, und jetzt verlassen Sie mich einfach so! Helfen Sie mir, es zu vergessen! Bitte bleiben Sie, bis ich es vergessen habe! - (…) - Ende der dritten Sitzung - (…) Habe überhaupt nicht geschlafen. - (…?) Vielen Dank. Nach alldem, habe ich von der Realität weit entfernt. Ich meide es, Leute anzuschauen, aus Angst, mitanzusehen, wie sie enden würden. Ich blieb zuhause, hatte meine Augen mit einem Kleidungsstück verbunden. Als ich mich sechs Tage lang weigerte, mein Zimmer zu verlassen, kam der Gestank. Ich wusste, dass es mein Vater war, aber alles, was ich tun konnte, war lediglich die Polizei rufen. Sie nahmen den toten Körper meines Vaters… sie nahmen ihn mir weg und sie fingen an, mich mit Fragen zu durchbohren. Ich habe nicht eine Sache beantwortet, also haben sie mich hierher geschickt. So endete ich hier. - (…?) Ich werde hier warten, bis sie mir sagen, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. - (…?) Ich sehe es immer noch. Sie werden im Übrigen mit Glassplittern im Kopf sterben. - (…) Nun, hinter Ihnen ist doch Glas, oder etwa nicht? Womöglich wird es hier geschehen, und nicht bei Ihnen zu Hause. - (…?) Ich habe es Ihnen doch gesagt, ich sehe nur, wie es geschieht. Und Sie werden auf diese Art sterben. - Ende der vierten Sitzung All diese Einträge wurden in einer menschenleeren, psychiatrischen Klinik gefunden. Überall wurden Körper gefunden: Wachen, Ärzte, Krankenschwestern, Patienten. Der einzige, der als vermisst galt, war ein „Jeremy“, ein Junge, der für sieben Morde verantwortlich war, inklusive seines Vaters. Er verlagerte die Schuld stets auf seine „Macht“, die im anscheinend verleiht, zu sehen, wie Menschen sterben werden. Wie eine Art schizophren Wahrnehmung, wenn Stimmen den Leuten erzählen, was sie zu tun haben, es schien, er hatte Angst davor, was geschehen würde, wenn seine Prognosen nicht wahr wurden, daher tötete er all die betroffenen Personen auf die Art, wie er es „vorhergesehen“ hatte. Jeremy, der „Never-Repeating“ Serienmörder, ist angeklagt, all die Menschen in der Anstalt getötet zu haben, da die Morde nie auf dieselbe Art und Weise geschah. Einer mit Scheren im Hals, der andere anhand einer Überdosis. Der unglaublichste Fall ist, natürlich, sein Psychiater James P. Tenermann, der offenbar eine Therapiesitzung mit Jeremy hatten, als er sich plötzlich aus seiner Zwangsjacke befreite und den Kopf des Arztes in eine 5 Zoll große Glasscheibe schmetterte, danach setzte er mehrere Scheiben in dessen Kopf. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende